


Old Songs

by da_artist_person_13



Series: Deadly Intertwined Side Stories [2]
Category: Deadly Intertwined, Deadly Intertwined Universe, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, Pride Save, Pride Save Campaign
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_artist_person_13/pseuds/da_artist_person_13
Summary: After a long day of performing around the festivals, a young pair of the band are definitely in need of some alone time.
Relationships: Amaranth Herring/Marot Gennim
Series: Deadly Intertwined Side Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966006
Kudos: 5





	Old Songs

Marot smiled to himself as he walked through the trees, following the now-familiar voice singing in the distance, accompanied by a light mandolin strum. Beside him, Mallorie, a fluffy blue merle mudi dog, was keeping pace and walking along happily.  
After a few more minutes they entered the small clearing, facing the red-coated back of Amaranth, singing along with his instrument. As he heard them approach, he stopped and smiled, turning back to pet Mallorie when she ran up to him. “Someone’s a happy dog-”  
Marot chuckled a little, sitting beside Amaranth and letting Mallorie jump into his lap. “Yeah, she wanted to come and see her more musical dad.”  
“Or jus’ the one with the quieter instrument,” Amaranth remarked, setting his mandolin down and leaning against Marot and sighing. As Marot grabbed onto his hand, they both smiled.  
“Any idea when we’re settin’ off again?” Amaranth asked, petting Mallorie with his free hand.  
Marot shook his head, looking down at the dog in his lap and their hands intertwined. “Another hour at least, apparently Aeranin had Kai take her to the market.. But who knows how long it could be with her.”  
That got a small laugh out of the other boy, as he lifted his head and grabbed his instrument again, untangling their fingers as he plucked the strings. “Should we try that ol’ folk song my mom taught us?”  
Marot nodded a little, turning to face Amaranth better as he shifted Mallorie in his lap. Amaranth nodded and started playing as Marot sang along, his voice quiet and rough, yet soothing.  
After a few times of going through the song, Marot leaned back onto his hands, looking at the sky and sighing. “Hey, Love? You think we’ll ever find your sister again?”  
Amaranth paused in his song, biting his lip slightly as he looked down at his calloused fingers. “Prob’bly, might take awhile, but I know we’ll find her. I just hope she didn’t get caught when she ran off like that, yaknow?”  
They both sat in silence for a few moments, before Amaranth laughed a little and started strumming his mandolin again. “Still wanna sing, youngin?”  
Marot laughed at the joke a little, shaking his head as he sat up again. “I’m only five months younger than you, but no. I like your voice more than mine.”  
He could see Amaranth’s face start to grow red, mumbling to himself before he started to play. His fingers slid across the strings, his face relaxed as he softly sang and closed his eyes. Marot watched him, smiling with a familiar warm feeling rising in his chest.  
As Amaranth finished, he opened his eyes and looked down at his fingers while he played the last few chords, humming as he played out the end tune. When he finished, he looked at Marot, the blush starting to rise to his face again. “I- I think I was outta tune-”  
“Love, you couldn’t be out of tune even if you tried,” Marot said, smiling at him and holding his hand again. Mallorie shifted in his lap, curling up tighter into a ball as he pet her.  
Amaranth didn’t comment, but instead scooted closer to Marot and let him lean against his shoulder, both of them smiling. He looked down at Marot before he lightly plucked his mandolin again, speaking as quiet as he could, “Thankya dear.”  
They sat in comfortable quiet again, Marot leaning on Amaranth as he played, petting Mallorie in his lap as they both hummed. Towards the end of one of the songs, a small leaf with four points on it landed on Mallorie’s spotted coat before being blown off onto the grass.  
The two boys looked at each other for a moment, smiling before they went back to how they were before, taking quick glances at it. They both knew the old Vuskali meanings of four pointed leaves, and were glad to have the other there when it fell.  
They were both more than glad to have the one they loved sitting beside them.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii- so this is just a cute lil fluff fic of two of our dnd characters and their dog because its cute and they deserve a break- anyways- hOpefully the next chapter of Golden Stars will be out soon but :p im bad at dating works,, but heres this for now! <33


End file.
